


[葡西]归家之后

by eva1588



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Portugal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Spain, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva1588/pseuds/eva1588
Summary: warning：又雷又烂的玩意 黏黏糊糊的pwp 世界上没有比这更ooc的文了 快逃.jpg很软的西，还很泥塑（主要是猫塑）雷的不要看
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	[葡西]归家之后

**Author's Note:**

> warning：又雷又烂的玩意 黏黏糊糊的pwp 世界上没有比这更ooc的文了 快逃.jpg  
>  很软的西，还很泥塑（主要是猫塑）雷的不要看

下午六点。

佩德罗刚打开家门就迎面撞上一股浓烈的柑橘甜味儿，瞬间被信息素席卷的大脑残存的几线理智提醒他今天是什么日子——

果不其然，转过走廊的拐角就看见一个蜷在沙发上的安东尼奥，这下那气味闻起来更浓了，佩德罗能感到烧人的温度也爬上了他的脸颊。omega怀里还抱着一件佩德罗的衬衫，大概是他昨天换下来的，被夹在腿间和手指捏攥的蹂躏搞得皱皱巴巴，领子遮住了omega的半张脸，只露出安静垂着的睫毛和反常发红的眼圈，安东尼奥看起来几乎是睡着了。

alpha反应过来他这是在筑巢，于是小心翼翼地坐在一旁，手掌搭上弟弟发烫的脸。刚才看上去还像是在睡梦中的omega被靠近的信息素惊动，半睁开水光氤氲的绿眼睛，嘟囔出几声意味不明的呜咽。

“你把沙发和我的衬衫都弄湿了。”佩德罗努力平静地说，示意omega看向他的腿间，那里早就湿了一大片，现在还夹着一个沙发上的靠垫，亚麻布料上洇出一圈深色的痕迹。安东尼奥哼哼着把那个垫子丢掉了，现在沙发，靠垫和那件可怜的衬衫都满是安东尼奥的味道，像是打翻了一大瓶甜蜜的橘子水。

omega还抱着衬衫就缓慢地往佩德罗的方向蹭动，两条光着的腿张开缠上alpha还套着西装裤和平整衬衫的腰。太好了，他心想，这下这套衣服也报废了——然后本能地低下头去亲omega的嘴角，安东尼奥迫不及待地转过脸，迎上他的嘴，alpha试探着舔舔他的嘴唇，他就立刻顺从地张开嘴伸出柔软的舌头，卷着他的舌头来到自己同样温暖湿润的口腔。被亲的时候omega晕晕乎乎的，抱住哥哥脖颈的手一会抓住他的衣领一会又放开，细碎的呻吟和唾液一起从被堵住的嘴里黏黏地流出来。他现在整个人挂在alpha身上，脚腕或许无意识地蹭着佩德罗的后腰，同时也把那些橘子味儿的液体弄得到处都是——但现在没人在意这些了，佩德罗忙着亲吻omega的脖子，安东尼奥一边发出黏腻的鼻音一边在佩德罗的衬衫上蹭着自己的前端，佩德罗想估计在自己回来之前他已经自己弄过一回了，可能连后面也弄了，不然为什么衬衫会湿得那么——

alpha觉得自己不能再接着想象安东尼奥都拿他的衬衫做了什么，迅速解开自己的腰带然后把手指送到omega的后面，那里又湿又热，充斥着黏糊糊的液体，而两根手指顺利进入的感觉大概证明了他的猜想是正确的，他咒骂了一声然后在里面曲起指节，立刻引起omega一阵颤抖和甜美的喘息，揪着领子的手改为抓着他的长发，脖子被摆动的发尾扫过有些发痒。

等他手上全都沾满了透明的甜腻的液体后alpha终于把自己硬了半天的家伙贯了进去，安东尼奥猝不及防被一下顶到最深处，哭叫着直接射了出来，一下抓紧佩德罗的头发勒得他头皮猛地一疼。佩德罗还没来得及惊讶筑巢期的omega竟然这么敏感，因为高潮而绞紧的甬道就刺激得他眼角发红。极短的平复后他就开始缓慢地抽送起来，安东尼奥伏在他耳边喘着，声音里依旧带着哭腔，这些似乎有些委屈的气音吐在他耳朵上，那片皮肤迅速地发烫，橘子味道让alpha的耳朵涌上一阵奇妙的酥麻。

当alpha舔舐他的胸口的时候omega就发出小猫一样软软的叫唤，整个人向后瘫去，融化在了沙发和一堆靠垫上。随着佩德罗的动作那头已经睡得乱七八糟的头发在堆起来的垫子里蹭来蹭去，omega向后仰起头，微微张开嘴，那些说不清是委屈还是快感更多的柔软声响就从那两片微微发肿的嘴唇间跑出来，那条粉色的舌头还偶尔跑出来一小点舔着自己的嘴唇，把那块红色的肉弄得更加亮晶晶的。

后来佩德罗就把他的脑袋从垫子里捞出来，omega的胳膊已经搭不住身上人的肩膀了，松松垮垮地挂在alpha的后背上，随着顶弄的频率一晃一晃地，随时会掉下来一样，手指划过背部布料的微妙触感像是有小猫爪子在心里挠一样叫人心痒。omega把头埋在佩德罗的颈窝里，侧过脑袋在他颈间嗅来嗅去，熟悉的信息素让他发出满足的哼声，伸出舌头轻轻地舔上alpha的侧颈。

佩德罗律动着的身体僵硬了一秒，扣住他的手腕把他压回沙发上，最后冲刺了几下就在omega体内隐秘的腔口里张开了alpha的结。完全被结撑开折腾得omega哀哀地哭出了声，等到精液洒在生殖腔里的时候他哭得更厉害了，被压制住的手无谓地挣动，已经落在沙发上的脚开始乱蹬，几个沾满了体液的靠垫被踢到了地毯上。alpha轻轻地吻着他的额头眉心，舔去他的眼泪，吻他的嘴，慢慢地omega的低泣和挣扎都消失了，他缩进alpha怀里，靠在佩德罗的锁骨上，任由alpha继续吻上自己的头发。

等到结消退，佩德罗退出来后安东尼奥已经窝在沙发上睡着了，手指抓着那件皱皱巴巴的衬衫，脸上还残留着情热褪去前的潮红，胸膛在那件衬衫的覆盖下缓慢乖巧地随着呼吸起伏。佩德罗扯过一旁搭在沙发上的薄被盖住omega凌乱的上身和两条光裸的腿，盯着那颗陷在几个柔软靠垫里的脑袋看了一会儿，伸手拨开额头上汗湿卷曲的头发。

alpha起身整理了一下自己的衣服，拿起遥控器把空调温度调高，然后转身走进厨房给他们两个处理晚饭。  
显然今天无论做什么饭都会是一股橘子甜味儿。


End file.
